zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Zoid and pilot of the month
First forum I made since I was banned from the SW wiki. Anyhow, I figure I set up this forum so we can account for the pilots and Zoids of the month, so we don't reuse them, and maybe vote. Here's the list so far 2012 *Elephander - Van Flyheight (Jan) *Gojulas - Vega Obscura (Feb) *Shield Liger - Brad Hunter (Mar) *Storm Sworder - Rosso (Apr) *Shadow Fox - Stoller (May) *Iron Kong - Thomas (June) *Gun Sniper - Leena (July) * Murasame Liger - Ra Kan (August) *Death Stinger - RD (September) *Berserk Fury - Irvine (October) *Molga - Ruuji (November) *Guysak - Moonbay (December) 2013 *Command Wolf - Bit Cloud (January) *Death Saruer - Rei Mii (Feburary) *Lightning Saix - Jack Cisco (March) *Geno Saurer - Raven (April) *Heldigunner - Karl (May) *Bio Raptor - Amy (June) *Gordos - Rob Herman (July) *Dibison - Seijuurou (August) *Giant ZRK - Rease (September) *Stealth Viper - Harry Champ (October) *Gator - Kotona Elegence (November) *Pteras - Fiona (December) 2014 *Raynos - Krueger (January) *Blade Liger - Leon Toros (Feburary) *Red Horn - Vareth (March) *Gustav - Felme (April) *Bio Volcano - Zairin (May) *Soul Tiger - Jamie (June) *Whale King - Zeke (July) *King Gojulas - Hop (August) *Leo Blaze - Arrow (September) *Sinker - Rosso (October) *Trinity Liger - O'Connell (November) *Glidoler - Hiltz (December) Alright. So, we'll be able to keep up to date. I'll add a link to this on my user page so we can find this forum again when needed. (Zoids Fanatic 02:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC)) So, although it is only early in the month, I'm thinking about the Dibision and RD for August. Anyone think differently? (Zoids Fanatic 05:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC)) Sounds good to me. As much as I like the CC/ GF and NC pilots, it would be nice to add a Fuzors or Genesis pilot (even a video game pilot) into the mix. Ace2609 06:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) As I mentioned on the main page, I'll only update this if it gets to the 3rd and nobody else has edited it. I won't be following a set list though. Feel free to vote or decide which pages should be on there, but try and get the edits in on the 1st or the 2nd. I'll only be making edits as a fallback if nobody else does. Sylvanelite 09:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, new guys added (because someone didn't read the forum). Next month let's do RD and the Dibision. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 20:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC)) Dibision for October and Bit. Please Chaos, lets try to edit with the ones we agree on, ok? (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 19:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC)) How about the Lightning Saix for October?? and I have a proposal you @Zoid Fanatic can choose the Pilots and Maybe I can choose the Zoids for the Month. ChaosMonsterKing (talk) 19:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Works fine for me. But I suppose we can do the LS is we can do the Dibision for November. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 19:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC)) Alright, I have updated for November (seeing as the first is tommorrow, for me at least). I decided to pick the Molga and Ruuji, espically seeing as the Molga is so common in the Zoids media. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 18:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC)) Well, happy new years all. For the month of Janauary, I've decided to pit the Command Wolf and Bit Cloud as Zoid and pilot of the month. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 03:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) In recent months, this hasn't been updated very much (I've been doing increasingly more of the updates). Starting 2015, I just changed the wording to be generic. Anyone can continue to update it monthly, or even weekly, if they want. Sylvanelite (talk) 01:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That works well enough for me. I've been increasingly busy with other things, so the time I can spend on the Zoids wiki is decreasing. Sorry bout that :/ (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 04:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC))